Fighter
Fighters are front line warriors trained to defend and protect their allies. Relying on powerful melee attacks and able to wield most weapons and wear heavy scale armor, fighters are generally found where the battle is at its thickest. Strong, tough and durable, fighters form the backbone of most combat parties. N.B.: Due to lack of Attack of Opportunities or Marking, fighters currently lack the ability to draw aggro or force mobs to attack them, often leading to the main tank of the party not getting attacked. Because of this, many people have started substituting a second member of another class in their party instead of a fighter. 'Features' *Defense Bonus: +2 fortitude *Starting Hit Points 15 + Constitution (6 per level thereafter) *Penalty: -2 Intelligence *Class Feature: **Resolve: +1 to attack when at half health or below. 'Powers' 'Level 1 (Starting Powers)' # Steel Serpent Strike #*Uses: At will #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 1W+STR #*Effect: slow #*Duration: saving throw #''' Brute Strike''' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #''' Second Wind''' #*Uses: Once per adventure, free action #*Range: Self #*Healing: 25% of max hp #''' Ranged Attack''' #*Uses: At Will #*Range: As per Ranged Weapon #*Attack Roll: DEX vs AC #*Damage: 1W+DEX 'Level 2' Players at Level 2 get to choose between Charge and Boundless Endurance. Boundless Endurance is currently (31/10/2011) the more common choice; providing a limited turn based regen. Note: The regeneration will not gain benefit from equipment providing healing bonuses. #''' Charge''' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Self #*Effect: +5 speed, +1 attack roll #*Duration: 1 turn #''' Boundless Endurance''' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: 1+CON regeneration #*Duration: 3 turns 'Level 3' Players at level 3 get to choose between Sweeping Blow and Precise Strike. For Sweeping Blow to be superior, a fighter would need to be adjacent to at least 3 enemies. Considering this will happen rarely, and that fighters get another choice at the skill at level 9, Precise Strike tends to be the more frequent choice. # Sweeping Blow #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Burst 1 (all enemies around the fighter) #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 1W+STR # Precise Strike #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR+4 vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR 'Level 4' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 5' Players at Level 5 get to choose between Crack the Shell and Dizzying Blow. Crack the Shell is a great power attack, dealing massive damage particularly at this level. The AC modifier makes it a great skill to use when the whole party can attack as well (such as against a solo boss). Dizzying Blow however knocks an enemy prone, making it great for use against a melee enemy, then moving out of combat with them, leaving them a wasted turn as they recover before they are able to move into combat once more. #''' Crack the Shell''' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 3W+STR #*Effect: -2 AC #*Duration: saving throw #''' Dizzying Blow''' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #*Effect: knock prone #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 6' Players at Level 6 get to choose between Unbreakable and Battle Awareness. Unbreakable is a lovely skill to use if you happen to know you're about to get attacked a lot, or if you have ongoing damage, in general though it is a bit of a gamble as to whether you will be attacked much in the subsequent two turns or not. Battle Awareness has now been fixed as of the Halloween update (15/10/11) and when activated, will provide a +10 Initiative for every subsequent encounter in the adventure. #''' Unbreakable''' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +5 resist All #*Duration: 2 turns #''' Battle Awareness''' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect:+10 initative #*Duration: adventure 'Level 7' Players at Level 7 can choose between Reckless Strike and Griffon's Wrath. Reckless Strike deals high damage, but has a lesser chance to hit, making it best used against enemies with low AC but high HPs (caster bosses for example), or in conjunction with accuracy bonuses (such as flanking). Griffon's Wrath deals less damage, but reduces an opponent's AC and deals ongoing damage. This is a strange move - reduced AC implies that allies should also attack the mob, but ongoing damage implies the mob should be allowed to live for a turn or two to make the most of the ongoing effect. Ultimately Reckless Strike tends to be more commonly used as it's overall damage output tends to be higher. #''' Reckless Strike''' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR-2 vs AC #*Damage: 4W+STR # G'riffon's Wrath' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #*Effect: -2 AC, +5 ongoing damage #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 8' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 9' Players at Level 9 get to choose between No Mercy and Thicket of Blades. #''' No Mercy''' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR+2 vs AC #*Damage: 4W+STR #*Restriction: target must be bloodied. #''' Thicket of Blades''' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: burst 1 #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #*Effect: slow #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 10' Players at Level 10 can choose between Stalwart Guard and Last Ditch Evasion. Sadly fighters get arguably the least useful L10 powers, although in a pinch they can be lifesaving. Last Ditch Evasion is great for becoming almost untouchable for a turn, helpful for if you know you are going to be hit by something hard, or simply for running through a trapfield to reach the door on the far side. Stalwart Guard is useful if the entire party is kept close, and will turn them from "hard to hit" to "almost impossible to hit" for a turn. Be mindful of enemies that target Fort or Will defences though. #''' Stalwart Guard''' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: burst 1 #*Effect: +4 AC, +4 REF #*Duration: 2 rounds (turns) #''' Last Ditch Evasion''' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +50 resist All (does not stack with unbreakable) #*Duration: 1 turn Designing a Fighter 'Fighter Attributes' When creating any character, you clearly have to make choices that will determine his strengths and weaknesses. Here are a few guidelines that are specific to the fighter class at character creation (more information at the Ability Scores page): *A fighter's primary attribute is Strength, which will affect the accuracy, damage of all powers and his fortitude (FORT) save (assuming STR is higher than CON). The higher this value is, the more chances you have to hit your targets and avoid misses. *CON is useful to provide a fighter with more hit points. It also improves the amount of hit points regenerated with Boundless Endurance (Level 2 power) and the damage inflicted with Dragon Breath (dragonborn racial power). However, since you will normally spend most of your points on STR, a fighter will inherently have lower reflex and will scores. Unless you want a high CON modifier to increase the effectiveness of Boundless Endurance or Dragon Breath, you should consider spending your remaining points in DEX, WIS, INT or CHA to increase your REF and WILL scores to balance your character's defenses. If HPs are a priority for you, a quick trick is to complete a few "cookie runs" in the Bones, Thugs and Sorcery dungeon for Underdark Cookies. *Dexterity increases a fighter's initiative and hit rate with ranged weapons. However, if you plan on choosing Battle Awareness at level 6, it would be better to invest points elsewhere. Another aspect to consider is your fighter's speed and mobility. If your fighter has low speed and opts for Boundless Endurance instead of Charge at level 2, there might be situations in which your fighter will be too far to hit targets with melee attacks. This is when Ranged Attack comes in handy and in this case, it is worth it to invest point in DEX to decrease misses with Ranged Attack. *Intelligence, wisdom and charisma aren't useful attributes for a fighter other than to increase your character's REF or WILL score. It's suggested not to invest in these attributes unless you can even the scores to increase your saves scores. 'Race Choices' *Dragonborn lend themselves naturally as fighters thanks to their strength increase coinciding with a primary fighter stat. The Dragonborn Dragon Breath attack is also easy for fighter to take advantage of; even with it's short range as the fighters natural tendency is to fight in close range. Dragon Breath also takes it's natural damage modifier from the fighter primary ability score Constitution. In close range a fighter can often use the Dragon Breath free action ability to polish off multiple lower HP mobs in one turn. Fighters commonly take damage in combat, so they can more frequently take advantage of Dragonborn Fury (+1 to hit enemies when bloodied). *Eladrin fighters can more easily benefit from Dexterity modifers such as those to AC (in light armors) and reflex saves. Eladrin fighters are also known for their mobility through the use of the Fey Step ability. 'Equipment Choices' *Helm: Winged Helm. Fighters are the slowest class to start dealing damage. You need to get up and hit as soon as possible. If this helm allows you to get close enough for just one strike for 24 damage that you would otherwise be too slow to achieve, it has done more than 25 damage with the Horned Helm. *Armor: +4 Wyrmscale Armor. Unless you have an odd number for your STR bonus, in that case getting +1 STR and bumping it up to the next modifier with +3 Mountain Scale Armor is your best choice. Debating the advantages and disadvantages of the +Hit Point gear, like +2 Scale Armor of Health, versus the higher AC gear will require more discussion. *Weapon: Commander's Longsword and Fist of the North are popular choices for sword and shield combinations. The +2 Serrated Battleaxe is the highest damage 2-handed weapon for those who prefer this fighting style. *Shield: +1 Heavy Shield of Deflection. If you are fighting dragons more than crossbows, then pick the Dragondaunt Shield. *Ranged: +3 Seeker Hand Crossbow. The ranged weapon is more important to the fighter than any other class because fighters have the speed penalty and no ranged class abilities. You, also, may not want to get next to some very deadly melee opponents. If you are doing an adventure against all ogres and dragons, then take the +2 Giantslayer Hand Crossbow, otherwise take the Seeker. *The Ring of Battle provides the valuable bonus of +3 to melee attack rolls. 'Builds' Tank (Damage Shield) This build is designed to make your fighter absorb MOST MELEE attacks, without the fear of being hit. It can also be decent for dodging ranged physical (non-magical) attacks such as arrows. *Step 1: Choosing the Race. You have 2 great choices here: either Dragonborn or Eladrin. When at half health or below (bloodied), a dragonborn fighter gets +2 to their attack rolls (+1 for being a Dragonborn and +1 for being a Fighter) If you want your tank to be able to hit back to do a bit of damage, choose Dragonborn. If you want your tank to have a lot of mobility to get in the middle of the action and absorb creature attacks, choose Eladrin. (Another option would be to choose dwarf for their immunity to knock prone, but that racial feature doesn't work as at Sept 8th, 2012.) *Step 2: Abilities. When you distribute your ability points during character creation choose to max out your Constitution. This will make sure you have plenty of health as you level up. The other points can be distributed as you like, but recommended to put them into Strength. That only leaves 1 point left to distribute whereever the player sees fit. This includes when reaching level 4 and 8, distribute your points into Constitution and Strength. *Step 3: Choosing Powers. #At level 2 make sure to take the skill "Boundless Endurance". This will help your character heal himself without having to need a cleric as desperately. #At level 6 makes sure to take the skill "Battle Awareness". This come in very handy as your fighter will normally go first for the entire adventure and can rush into the crowd and distract the enemies. #At level 10 make sure to take the skill "Stalwart Guard". This will add +4 AC and +4 Reflex to your Fighter and all allies surrounding the Fighter for 2 turns. (This is a great combo with "Battle Awareness" because your fighter will go first and boost the allies around the Fighter normally before enemies have the chance to attack.) *Step 4: Choosing the right Equipment. Now you have to choose the Equipment that will boost your AC as much as possible or help with self-healing. #Weapon: +3 Everwatch Bastard Sword: (+1 AC, +5 AC when bloodied {<50% Health}) #Armor: +4 Wyrmscale Armor: (+12 AC, -1 Speed) or +4 White Elderscale (+12 AC, -1 Speed, +1 FORT, +5 resist cold, +2 healing received) #Shield: +1 Heavy Shield of Deflection: (+3 AC, +3 Reflex, +5 Resist non-magical ranged damage) #Helm: Pumpkin Mask: (+1 AC, +1 Max Health) #Ring: Here You have 3 choices. *Ring of Protection: +2 AC *Ring of Misdirection: +3 AC when attacked by a flanked target *Trollbone Ring: +1 Regen when bloodied : (The Trollbone Ring will allow your fighter to heal up to half of it's max HP, as long as you keep ending your turn. Then you can use "Boundless Endurance" when the regeneration runs out to heal up a good portion of your health.) : With this build you should be able to run through levels that have mainly, if not all, melee based enemies with only the fighter. The adventure The Kobold Menace is a prime example. You will be able to do this adventure without having to spend money from hiring other players, even on Heroic difficulty. And although it can be risky, the Fighter performs it's best while bloodied, which brings us to another kind of fighter build... Berserker A berserker is a mean fighting machine. With this build, your fighter will slightly neglect defenses to focus on damage dealing. As the old adage goes: "The best defense is a good offense". The central focus of this build is on strength, AoE powers, attack rolls and taking advantage of the often over-looked "when bloodied" bonuses. This is almost the equivalent of the Barbarian class in other games; they are normally very versatile, agile and deal a lot of damage at the expense of defense. When your character gets below 50% health, this is when he really comes alive and starts doing some serious damage. This usually happens after 3 or 4 rooms just as you get closer to the final boss! The weapon that really makes this build is the Berserker Battleaxe at level 10 but by no means is it the only option, see the equipment section below for a more detailed discussion.* Below are the recommended features of this build: Preferred race: Dragonborn (for the racial bonuses: +2 STR & +1 to attack when bloodied. Also, for Dragon Breath) Ability Scores: *Initial base ability scores: STR 20, CON 14, DEX 11, WIS 10, INT 8, CHA 12. *Add +1 STR/+1 DEX at level 4 & level 8. *Ending base ability scores: STR 22, CON 14, DEX 13, WIS 10, INT 8, CHA 12. *Ending ability scores (at level 10, with equipment below and +3 Morningtar of Brute Force): STR 26 (29 when bloodied!), CON 14, DEX 12, WIS 10, INT 8, CHA 12. Equipment: This is by no means the only possibility when it comes to gear. If you have different priorities than damage, atttack rolls and STR, substitute some of these items with others, be creative! If you're not quite sure how to customize your character yet, you can use the equipment list below as a reference point. *Helm: Orc Bloodrage Helm (Level 4 helm, -1 resist all, +3 STR when bloodied!) *Armor: +3 Mountain Scale Armor (+11 AC, +1 STR, +1 CON, +5 resist lightning) *Weapons: *#Beserker Battleaxe (+3 base attack bonus, +5 attack bonus when bloodied, 5-19 base dmg, 10-24(!) when bloodied, +5-30 critical hit dmg, -4 AC when bloodied) *#+3 Morningstar of Brute Force (+3 attack bonus, 4-15 dmg, +2 STR; actually +3 STR due to some bug!, -1 CON, -1 DEX) *Shield (when using a 1h weapon): #+2 Heavy Shield (+4 AC, +4 REF, if you want more defense) #+1 Light Vanguard Shield (+2 AC, +2 REF, +2 initiative, +1 speed, great choice for more mobility) *Ranged Weapon: +2 Hand Crossbow of Protection (for the +1 AC bonus mainly, ranged attacks are not a focus of this build) *Ring: Ring of Battle (important for your hit rate: +3 to melee attack rolls, +2 healing received) You can alternate between the Berserker Battleaxe and the +3 Morningstar of Brute Force/Shield combo according to the encounter or your own playing style. If you find that his defenses are too low by using the Berserker Battleaxe, this is how you can balance his defenses a bit more. Keep in mind that the Berserker Battleaxe is superior when you are bloodied but at a price. When in Normal condition, the STR you lose in the calculation of the damage bonus with the battleaxe is recuperated in the W" variable (W = the weapon damage modifier, expressed as a range, ex: 5-19.) To recap, with the Beserker Battleaxe, the extra damage comes from the weapon's damage modifer instead of the STR modifier bonus to the attack rolls. Powers: *Level 2: Charge (mobility and attack is more important than healing or regeneration with this build. You could always hire a decent WIS healer in combination with your berserker if you want to be on the safe side.) *Level 3: Sweeping Blow (better to inflict 1W+bonuses to multiple creatures as opposed to 2W to one target with Precise Strike) *Level 5: Dizzying Blow (does less damage than Crack the Shell, but comes in handy to be able to knock creatures prone to keep them near you...) *Level 6: Battle Awareness (for the added +10 initiative) *Level 7: Reckless Strike (There's a penalty to attack rolls when compared with No Mercy, but at least you don't have to wait for the creature to be bloodied to inflict the same amount of damage. You can effectively kill some unwounded creatures with this power; it can inflict 150+ damage with the +3 Morningstar of Brute Force. Why opt for reducing a creature's AC and inflicting ongoing damage (with Griffon's Wrath) if you have a chance to kill them in one shot with Reckless Strike.) *Level 9: Thicket of Blades (seemingly does less damage than No Mercy but has the advantage of hitting multiple targets) *Level 10: Last Ditch Evasion (If timed properly, you can avoid much more damage with this power than by having +4 AC with Stalwart Guard. Another advantage is that having a +50 resist all bonus will protect you against all types of damage, both physical and magical, while AC is useful depending on the creature's attack and does very little against magical damage.) Notes: *This is a subjective build based on personal experience. If you disagree with some of the points made here, feel free to add an explanation with an edit the text or discuss it in the comments section below. *Take a look at my character's profile page (here) if you want an example of the build. Madamwest (profile | wall | ) 03:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Classes Category:Powers Category:Builds Category:Fighter